Violet Potter, The forgotten twin
by lovingtheimperfect
Summary: My name is Violet Rosalie Potter, the forgotten twin of Harry Potter. It wasn't until me and my twin arrived at Hogwarts that I realised this though, I just thought that I was Violet Potter, the 11 year old girl with a twin and shockingly red hair. Oh how wrong I was. Not very good at summaries but it sort of continues in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 1

My name is Violet Rosalie Potter, the forgotten twin of Harry Potter. It wasn't until me and my twin arrived at Hogwarts that I realised this though, I just thought that I was Violet Potter, the 11 year old girl with a twin and shockingly red hair. Oh how wrong I was. Who would have thought it that my life would end at age 17, when I was recently married and just had a baby, I certainly didn't.

_1992 – 1__st__ year at Hogwarts VPOV_

I can't believe, me, Violet Potter was on my way to Hogwarts! I never even knew that magic existed until Hagrid came and knocked down that door, that was the best day of my life so far, and I know it was Harry's too. Currently harry and I are sat in a compartment on our own just revelling in the magic that was already surrounding us. The compartment door slid open and a boy with dishevelled red hair much like my own and ruffled clothes appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley" the boy said, "Do you mind if I sit in here with you two? I can't find anywhere to sit and my brothers won't let me sit with them and" I interrupt him from his rambling "Of course you can sit in here, we don't mind do we Harry?", "Of course not" replied Harry. The boy, I now know to be Ron, smiled at us gratefully before pulling in his trunk and placing it in one of the racks above his head before sitting down.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Violet, Violet Potter and this is my twin brother Harry Potter, its lovely to meet you" I said. "Harry Potter?! Oh merlin, your him, your Harry Potter" exclaimed Ron. "Oh yeah, I mean, yeah I'm Harry Potter" Harry said. "Blimey, I've heard so many stories about you but I never thought I'd met you, but, I never knew you had a sister..." said Ron. I let out a laugh "Don't worry about it Ron, I wouldn't expect you to know about me, according to Hagrid my parents kept me a secret so I'd be protected.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts Harry and I spent the time getting to know Ron and learning about the wizarding world. Ron told us about all his brothers and his sister, he told us how he was the youngest boy and his younger sister, Ginny, was the only girl. He told us about how his house got so crowded when all seven of them were home and that what made it worse was his twin brother, Fred and George, were always playing pranks on them and causing havoc in the Weasley house. It sounded exactly like the family I'd dreamed of having my whole life.

**So that's the end of chapter 1, in the next chapter will be where Violet, Harry and Ron will meet Draco and go through their sorting. Oh and they have already met Hermione but I didn't want to just be rewriting the book with and extra character so I missed some stuff out that everyone already knows well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 2

The train pulled into a station and I could see a massive extravagant and beautiful castle in front of me, it looked so, well, magical. Harry, Ron and I all left the compartment in awe and jumped from the train. "First years this way!" was being shouted across the station, I soon realised that it was Hagrid, I shared a look with Harry and Ron before we all rushed forward to where Hagrid's voice was coming from, me nearly tripping over my new robes in the process.

Hagrid immediately greeted us as we got reached him "Harry! Violet! Great to see you got here safe! And who's this with ya? Ah I know you, your Molly and Arthur's youngest lad aren't ya? Ronald?" Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face. Ron replied with a timid yes and I giggled at his obvious shock towards Hagrid's size. "No more than four to boat!" Hagrid shouted over the crowd as he ushered us towards the boats that were lined up against the shore.

The three of us and another girl who introduced herself as Georgia climbed into a boat and waited for what was yet to come. The boats leapt forward and I gasped as I grabbed onto the side of the boat. The boats moved across the water steadily by themselves, the water was so dark it was almost black and I longed to see what was hiding underneath the murky water. I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts as the boats came to a stop and I felt Harry pulling on my elbow to get me to stand. Harry helped me from the boat and then all us first years began to walk towards to gigantic wooden doors that lead us to our future.

I could feel my nerves building and immediately grasped Harry's hand tight in my own and felt him squeeze my had back and give me reassuring look before dropping my hand as a tall, strict looking women began to speak. "I am Professor McGonagall, shortly I will come and collect you for the sorting please wait here" she said before leaving. All the first year starting to chat amongst themselves while waiting for Professor McGonagall to return, I turn to talk to Harry when a blond boy with slicked back hair stepped in front of us, "So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" said the boy, his statement bringing the attention of everyone. "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I heard Ron snort a laugh beside me and clearly the boy before us did too from the look on his face. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, ginger hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley" the boy said in disgust, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort Potter, I can help you there" Malfoy said extending his hand out for Harry to shake and smirk on his face. This Malfoy really did have the most arrogance that I have ever seen in a person, Harry best turn him down, Ron was our friend and this guy seemed like a git. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" said Harry looking Malfoy straight in the eyes as he spoke.

Malfoy looked as though he was going to say something else but Professor McGonagall came up behind him cleared her throat. Malfoy whirled around and quickly moved back into the crowd but not before glaring at Harry. "We're ready for you now, follow me please" said Professor McGonagall said before turning around and opening another set of wooden doors and leading us through them. We were lead into a room of enormous size that contained four tables full of students along with, I assumed, a staff table at the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall had us wait at the bottom of a few stairs; she then walked up the stairs and stood next to a small stool with an old battered hat on. Then something happened that I was not expected, the hat opened what looked like a mouth and began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire room burst into applause, as the clapping died down Professor McGonagall said "When I call your name please come forward and sit on this stool to be sorted" while lifting up the hat. "Hannah, Abbott" McGonagall yelled. A small timid girl and I watched in interest as she sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head, "HUFFELPUFF!" the hat cried and the timid girl ran off to sit at the cheering table.

I zoned out after that, too busy looked looking up at the enchanted sky that I had read about in one of my new school books. I was jolted from my thoughts when Harry's name was called and he started walking forward towards the stool, crap that meant I was next. I watched as the hat sat silently on top of Harry's head for several minutes, what was taking so long. Just as I was starting to get bored the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" and a huge smile spread across his face as he walked towards quickly towards the Gryffindor table.

"Violet, Potter" Professor McGonagall said. Here I go, I walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool, as the hat was placed on my head I looked around at the confused looks on everyone's faces, I guess they hadn't heard of me either. "_Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_" What the hell was that? Is the hat talking to me inside my head? Oh go that's weird. "_Hmm, you could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that". _Hang on, that's the house Ron told Harry and me about where all the wizards go bad, how could I fit in there? And it's not with Harry; Slytherin is not where I belong! _"Oh but it is my dear, yes better be..._SLYTHERIN!"

No one made a sound, everybody seemed stunned, and I gave Harry a panicked expression as I felt Professor McGonagall gently push me towards the Slytherin table as scattered applause broke out across the room. I sat down and only had one thought going through my head; what the hell was I going to do?

**So that's the end of chapter 2, in the next chapter there will be a family tiff between Violet and Harry over what went down during the sorting and Violet will start to see a different side to Draco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 3

After just picking at my dinner and trying to catch Harry's eye the Professor Dumbledore stood and announce that it was the end of dinner and time for the prefects to lead us back to our dormitories. I was still unable to catch Harry's eye, I think he was purposely avoiding my gaze. He wasn't honestly mad at me for being placed in Slytherin was he? I'll try talking to him again tomorrow when he's had time to think it over.

I followed the Slytherin prefects and the other Slytherin first years through winding corridors trying to memorise the twists and turns so I wouldn't get lost, I ended up giving up half way through though clearly I don't have a good enough attention span for this. We eventually stopped in the dungeons of the castle in front of a wall, this wasn't going to be like Kings Cross station was it? Because I don't want to be doing that again anytime some.

**I looked around at the other first years and even that Malfoy kid seemed slightly confused. "Pureblood" said the prefect; the wall began to move the bricks folding away revealing a passage way, so that's how we got it. The prefect walked us into the common room through the passage way. The common room was so elegant and flawlessly beautiful, I could get used to this that was for sure. **

**"****Girls dormitories to your left, boys to the right" said the prefect before stalking of to his friends. I went to walk to my new dormitory with the other girls but a voice stopped me "So, who would have guessed that Potter had a sister?" I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there smirking at me, "Apparently nobody considering the shocked looks I got when they called my name during the sorting" I replied with a smirk of my own. **

**Malfoy let out a throaty laugh and said "So, how does your brother feel about you getting into Slytherin?" I stayed silent and looked down at the ground, "Oh I see, he isn't speaking to you is he?" he continued. "He is speaking to me! He's just busy you know it's our first night here and he just hasn't had time to come talk to me that's all." Malfoy gave me a look of confusion and said "Your his sister shouldn't he have made time for you?" I let out an annoyed sigh and replied "You know what Malfoy you don't know anything about me or my brother, so why don't you just leave me alone and mind your own business!"**

**With that I span around and stalked towards my room, "Oy! Violet!" I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at him, "Its Draco to you now princess, we're housemates after all" he said with a smirk. With another annoyed sigh I stalked up to my dormitory, leaving him laughing behind me; when I reached my dormitory I threw open the door muttering about the obnoxious blond from downstairs. I stopped halfway into the room when I saw the other girls looking at me; I let out a sheepish smile and said "Hi, I'm Violet" the girls just continued to look at me. Okay then, lets jus edge past the awkwardness then. **

**I started to walked over to bed that had my belongings in front of it, once id reached it and had just taken out my nightwear the other girls seemed to come out of the trance. "Hi, I'm Daphne, Daphne Greengrass" said a small petite girl with long dark brown hair "and this is Pansy Parkinson" she said motioning to the girl on left "and Millicent Bulstrode" motioning towards the girl on her right. "It's great to meet you all, but I'm super tired, I hope you don't find it rude but I'm just going to straight to bed." I said to them all. Daphne just smiled at me and said "I don't find it rude, i think we should all go to bed actually, it's been a very long day" **

**We all got into our pj's and got into our beds, the covers were silky and green, they felt so smooth against my skin, I've never slept somewhere so nice. I only hope that by tomorrow Harry will be more willing to speak to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my brother because of a house. **

**So that's the end of chapter 3, I decided to spread out this chapter over too chapters because it got longer than if expected. Read and review please so I know if you think I should speed up the story slightly or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 4

I awoke to the flurry of movement around my dormitory; I opened my eyes and pulled back the green drapes that surrounded my bed and was met with clothes flying across the room, makeup spread across every work surface and steam pouring out of our shared bathroom. "Oh morning Vi! We were just about to wake you" Daphne called from her spot in front of a mirror "there's only an hour left before the start of breakfast and you still need to shower and get ready."

I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes, looking at the clock beside my bed I realise that it's only 6:00am. What the hell am I doing awake at this time?! Oh well I'm up now might as well get ready while I'm at it. Climbing out of my bed and padding over to my trunk to retrieve my uniform I quietly study the other girls; all three of them had their hair done to perfection, not a simple curl out of place. Every spec of makeup on their faces was the same; everything was perfectly done and made their skin seem as if glowed.

Mind you why did they even need makeup? We're 11. I continued to ponder this as I showered with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and the body wash that still strangely made me think of strawberry ice cream every time I smelt it. Stepping out of the shower I quickly wrapped myself in one of the white fluffy towels that hung from the tiled wall and quickly dried myself, as I dressed I reminded myself that I needed to make sure that I spoke to Harry.

Leaving the bathroom, I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my school shoes, slipping them onto my sock clad feet I walk over to a nearby mirror I pondered how I could dry my hair quickly without electricity and a hair dryer. "I know a spell for that if you'd like me to do it?" Pansy said as she walked up behind me, as I nodded she smiled and continued "My mother taught it to me before we came here since there wouldn't be any house elves to assist me in getting ready." She whispered a quick incantation and waved her wand at me, suddenly a big gust of wind hit my face blowing my hair everywhere. Yet as soon as it was there it was gone leaving my fire truck red hair perfectly dry in its wake.

I quickly thanked her before grabbing my bag and heading down into the common room, now how do I get back to the great hall? I saw some older Slytherin's leaving the common room and decided to follow them, this time I paid closer attention to where we were going and realised that it wasn't actually as hard as I thought it would be. As I entered the great hall I quickly spotted Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and that Hermione girl from the train.

Rushing over to where they sat I plonked myself down next to and was about to speak before Ron interrupted me "What do you want snake?" he said with so much venom in his voice. Ignoring him I turned to Harry and said "You've been avoiding me, why?" he replied without even looking at me "Your in Slytherin. And no sister of mine would be in Slytherin." "But Harry I" he cut me off "Am no sister of mine. I will not associate myself with you anymore; it's only a small amount of time before you go evil just like the rest of them." I just sat there silently for a few moments' tears filling my eyes before quickly standing and walking over to the Slytherin table and practically falling into a seat.

As I sat there with my head in my hands I felt someone sit down beside me "So he rejected you did he?" I looked up and gave Malfoy a questioning looked "I saw the whole thing, now come on lets you out of here before you start crying in front of everyone" he said as he stood and held out a hand to help me up. Slowly taking his hand and letting myself get pulled out of my seat and out of the great hall there were few words spoke; only a "Thank you Draco" from me and a "No problem princess" from him.

**S****o that's the end of chapter 4, in the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead to GOF so that I can bring in more action between Draco and Violet. Also I'm aware that I'm painting Harry as a bit of a bad guy and that will most likely continue till the end of the story if things go the way I plan. Read and review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 5

Ever since that day Draco Malfoy became my best friend, my confident and since my third year my boyfriend. Yep, I went from thinking he was obnoxious to thinking he was perfect for me in just a few short years; mind you I still find him obnoxious sometimes so I guess not everything has changed.

As well as Draco becoming my best friend and boyfriend his parents have become like my own parents, Narcissa or Cissy as I've taken to calling her treats me like the daughter she never had but always wanted and Lucius although he was hesitant at first now treats my I'm his own. Draco quite of tells me that sometimes he gets the impression they love me more than him, of course he knows they don't but that doesn't stop him from teasing me.

I've been staying with the Malfoy's for years now; I'm there nearly every holiday we get and the majority of summer, but this summer is sure to be the best after all it is the Quidditch World Cup! Draco's father got us tickets in the top box! We get to sit with the minister!

_(Morning of the world cup)_

I awoke to Draco jumping on my bed, nearly knocking me off the mattress, when he saw I was awake he just flopped down next to me and gave me a shit eating grin. "Guess what today is..." he said leaning in and giving me a kiss while cupping the back of my head. I just laugh at him and say "Hmm...I wonder, could it be that silly little game you've banging on about for weeks?" with a mocking tone.

"Silly little game?! I'll give you silly little game!" he yelled in mock outrage before pouncing on me and tickling me causing me to shriek, giggle and squirm all over the bed. "Draco!" I shrieked trying to wiggle out of the way, just then he stopped tickling me leaving my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

He smirked at me and swooped down to kiss me, I turned my head to the side so all he got was my cheek, "Now that was just cruel" he said in response before gently grasping my chin, firmly holding it in place as he lent down and kissed me passionately. I rolled us over so that I was straddling him and wound my fingers into his golden locks, his hands before down my back towards my butt and

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Came the sharp rap of Lucius on my bedroom door, we leapt apart both breathing heavily and looking at the door. The door opened to reveal a bemused Lucius "Come on kids we need to be leaving soon, you can do that later" he said chuckling before turning around and shutting the door.

Draco leaned over and gave me a lingering peck before saying "You should get dressed" in his now slightly huskier voice and leaving my room. Why did we always get interrupted when things get heated?! I mean is it too much to ask I get a little snogging time with my boyfriend I thought as I flopped back down onto my pillows and groaned.

Rolling out of the soft and warm bed I pad over to the walk in closet opposite my bed and open the mirrored doors, hmm I wonder what I should wear today I think as I looked over the extensive rails of clothes. After much debating I decided on my matching white lace underwear as a start.

As for clothing I ended up going with high waisted navy shorts, a white lacy v-neck shirt and my new peach blazer. Sophisticated and classy with just a hint of sexy, perfect for summer if I do say so myself! Pairing it with a pair of cork heels and a peach clutch I deemed myself perfect after completing my natural makeup.

Just in time as well seeing as just as I was putting on a final coat of mascara one of the house elves came to pick up my drunk and take it too the tent. Exiting my room I was met with Draco coming out of his a few doors down. Smiling at him I began to walk towards the stair knowing that with his long legs he'd soon catch me up.

Not 10 seconds later and felt an arm go around my waist and a pair of lips by my ear, "You look stunning as always princess" he whispered before giving me a kiss of the cheek and leading me down the stairs to the entry hall. There we found Cissy and Lucius waiting for us. I immediately went and took my place beside Cissy and Draco took his by his father.

After giving me a quick smile and taking my hand, Cissy appirated me and her to the campsite where we would be staying. No more than a few seconds after we arrived Draco and his father soon joined us. Coming over to me and slipping his arm around my waist again he led me into a tent that was bigger on the inside that it was on the outside. I love magic!

**S****o that's the end of chapter 5, in the next chapter will be a quick summary of the game and then the death eater attack from Violet and Draco's point of view. Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 6

After quickly checking out my room in the tent which I'd be sharing with Draco I bounded out of the tent full of excitement and even though I knew Draco was even more excited than me I knew he wouldn't let it show unless we were alone; he only ever lets his mask drop for me and sometimes his friends. Ooo look at those! I thought as I saw the omnioculars, they'd definitely be useful today, Draco must have seen me looking at them for he simply clasped my hand and smirked at me as he led me over to the seller.

But of course, why would anything in my life go smoothly? As we arrived at the seller my traitorous arse of a brother and his blood traitor friend just had to me there as well. Obviously that weasel wouldn't be able to afford the omnioculars so clearly my 'saint' of a brother was yet again wasting away OUR family's money on the undeserving scum. Although a part of me still cares for my brother and his wellbeing I will never forgive him for abandoning me, his only family in the world. What makes its worse is that ever since he discovered our godfather and now he seems to despise me even more but I have no idea why.

Draco must have near identically thoughts to mine as he said "Wow weasel sure has you wrapped around his finger doesn't he potty? He must have for you to waste your money on scum like him" my brother glared at Draco and it intensified when he saw me hand in hand with him. "Fuck off Malfoy and take _that_ with you" replied my brother well looking at me with a disgusted look on his face. Raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow I said "Now now brother dearest that's no way to treat your sister" in a highly sarcastic tone.

Giving me another disgusted look my brother gave me another disgusted look before walking up with the weasel. Wrapping an arm around waist and turning to me Draco said "But I wasn't finished having my fun" with a slight pout on his face "were you my princess?" Smirking at him I quickly rose onto my toes and pecked him on the lips before replying "No my dear I don't think I was" before giggling as he littered my neck with kisses. Moving his lips up to my ear he said "We'll get them later princess" before turning to the seller and buying us a pair of omnioculars each and leading towards where we were meeting his father.

After meeting up with his father we walked slightly ahead of him and Cissy as we walked towards the entrance that led to our top box seats! We get to sit with the Minister of Magic! Just as me and Draco reach the entrance I suddenly spot the entire weasel family along with that mudblood granger and my brother. Nudging Draco slightly I waited until I had his attention before discretely turning my head in their direction; I knew instantly that he had understood by the quick squeeze I felt on my waist. Together we sauntered over to where they were and I decided that this time it was my turn to have the first word. "Well well well, look what we have here Draco, a pack of weasels and their mudblood pet" I said looking everyone in the group directly in the eye as spoke "Do tell me weasel just how did you afford these tickets?" this time directing my words directly at my brothers supposed best friend. "Did you have to sell that shack you call a house?" Draco added in.

Even Auther Weasley the adult of the group looked at the two of us in disgust and glared but before they had a chance to say anything Draco spoke again. "We have seats in the top box with the Minister, I'd ask where you're sitting but considering your price range I think it's safe to say that if it rains you'll be the first to know" he said while smirking. Unknown to the two of us Cissy and Lucius had caught up to us, Lucius made his presence known by saying "Now Draco threes no need to brag, especially not to them" as he spoke he wore an identical smirk to Draco; like father like son was definitely a phrase that fit them. Draco turned and shared a smirk with his father before leading me towards the stairs that led to our seats; after climbing thousands upon thousands of stairs and meeting the minister everything, including the match was kind of a blur for me. God was I feeling shitty, I was tired, sweaty and my feet were in agony.

When we arrived back the tent Draco immediately swept me into his arms bridal style and carried into our room before gently setting me down on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees in front of me and took hold of my left leg and peppered it with kisses, from the top of my thigh before slipping of my sky high cork heels. Draco then repeated this process with my other leg before gently massaging my feet, it felt so amazing that I couldn't help but groan and fall back onto the bed which caused him to throw his head back and laugh at me. After gently patting my calve he rose to his feet and pulled me back up to sitting before kissing me sweetly and saying "Come on princess time for bed" all I could do was groan and lift my arms causing him to yet again chuckle at my behaviour "do I seriously need to get you ready for bed?" he asked me mockingly.

Pretending to think deeply about his question before answering I eventually said "Yeeees" in a whiney voice and looking up at him with a pout. Draco simply looked at me with bemused expression before kissing me sweetly once more and saying "Anything for my princess" with a smirk on his face. Walking over to the draws in the corner of the room he pulled out a pair booty shorts and a sports bra for me and a pair of plaid pj bottoms for himself before walking back over to me. After quickly undressing and redressing me he then got himself dressed for bed as I stumbled into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I pass him on my way out as he goes in to brush his own and simply smile at him sleepily before crawling under the silk covers of our bed. I was nearly asleep when I felt Draco slip in beside and gently kiss my forehead before wrapping an arm around my waist and joining me in a peaceful slumber. Well what I thought would be a peaceful slumber.

**S****o that's the end of chapter 6, I know it was meant to also contain the death eater attack but while I was writing I just kept thinking of little details that I hadn't thought of in my planning stage, in the next chapter there will be a full death eater attack and we'll see how it affects Draco and Violet. Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**After posting chapter six I have decided to upload to my profile Violet's outfits to my profile so that you are able to better view my vision of what she looks like and how she dresses. This will also be the case for both current and future outfits. So please go check them out!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Read and Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 7 

I awoke to the feeling of being shaken and heard a panicked voice in my ear, "Vi! Vi you need to wake up! Violet!" I opened my eyes and was prepared to retort with a sarcastic comment until I was Draco's frantic eyes. "Draco, sweetie whets wrong?" I asked him it what I hoped was a calming tone, "Death eaters have attacked the campsite" he replied quickly "we need to get to the forest. Quickly!" I know understood why he was so frantic, even though I had disowned my brother and was against everything he and his friends stood for Voldemort and his followers still thought that I needed to be killed as well.

Quickly throwing back the bed sheets I leapt from the bed and grabbed one of the few pairs of flats I'd bought with me and one of Draco's Quidditch jerseys knowing I didn't have time to change clothes. As I did this I saw Draco throw on a shirt and some trainers before grabbing our wands and leading me out of the room. "Wait, Draco what about your mother and father?" I asked frantically as he pulled me towards the woods, he replied almost instantly "They'll be fine, they're purebloods remember." Even though I knew this was true I couldn't help but fear for my surrogate parents, however I pushed the thoughts from my head as Draco handing me my wand and weaved us through the trees.

Once we were far enough into the forest we came to a stand still breathing heavily, sitting down on a long Draco pulled me into his as he said "Come here princess you're shivering you're so cold." The warmth that he gave of warmed me slightly but he too was feeling the chill so there was no substantial effect. All of sudden we could hear voices coming from not far from us, immediately Draco stood up and placed me behind him before walking forward slightly to see who it was, all the while looking very tense. He let out the breath had been holding, turned to me and whispered "It's just your brother and his dumb friends" with a small smile on his face to reassure me.

Together walked through the trees to where they were but they didn't seem to notice our presence, Draco turned to me and raised an eyebrow in question to whether I'd like to do the honours of scaring the crap out of them, all I did was shake causing him to smirk before turning back to them. "Scared Potty?" Draco said snidely causing the golden trio to jump and the weasel to trip over his own giant feet. "Ahaha really weasel? Still trippy those clown feet of yours?" Weasel, Harry and the mudblood Granger all turned and glared causing me and Draco to snicker, "Come on Draco, let's leave the poor little babies to cry" I said leading Draco past them and into a different area of the forest smirking at them the entire.

Just before we were out of hearing range I heard Granger let out a gasp and say "Look Harry! It's the dark mark!" causing both me and Draco to whip our heads up to the sky. Sure enough there it was the dark mark, the symbol of death. Startled Draco and I looked at each other before starting to briskly walk towards where the portkeys were, hoping and praying that Cissy and Lucius would be there. After a few short minutes and quickly spotted Cissy speaking to some of the other purebloods that were there. As we approached I called out to her "Cissy!" causing her to turn sharply around and pull us into her embrace the minute we reached her, "I was so worried about you my darling" she whispered in my ear before pulling away and saying a quick goodbye to the people she'd been speaking to.

Together we all appirated back to Malfoy Manor where we retired to the living room to await Lucius' return to the manor, it was no more than 2 hours later when he finally arrived clad in pitch black robes, wand in his hand. "Violet, could I speak to you for a moment in my office please?" asked Lucius offering me his arm. Instead of voicing my answer I simply took his arm and allowed myself to be led into his office, "Now, as you know Violet I was once a death eater" Said Lucius as he shut the door "but I have not practiced in the dark arts for many years, until tonight that is." Looking me directly in the eye he continued "I played a part in the attack that took place and I feel fit to warn that the Dark Lord will return Violet, very soon." I opened my mouth to interrupt but he didn't allow "Don't interrupt me Violet, I'm only telling you this because I have grown to love you like your my own and I don't wish to see you fall at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord took such an interest in your death?" he continued this time pacing in front of where I stood, "it's because you hold the key my dear, the key to who wins this fight, the fight between dark and light wizards." "But Lucius, I don't understand, Harry is the _chosen one_" I said snidely "I'm nothing in this war." "That's what we all thought Violet until Severus discovered a part of the prophesy that Dumbledore had hidden from everyone" replied Lucius "a part that concerns you. Now Severus never went into details with me, he knows that should the Dark Lord delve into my mind it would put you in even greater danger than you're already in. Currently the Dark Lord simply sees you as a threat but should he discover the truth you'd be a dead man walking."

"I still don't understand the part I play in all this though, you've explained nothing!" I yelled in frustration. "I have told you what I know!" Lucius yelled back "I know no more. When the time comes and the Dark Lord rises Severus will teach you the power of occlumency and share with you everything he knows." "Occlumency? What's occlumency?" I asked him curiously, "Severus will explain it all to you when the time comes my dear." Replied Lucius with a bemused smile before turning serious again, "Severus is one of the few people you can trust Violet, remember that. Confide in him. Bestow your trust in him. Let him in. He will keep you safe, no matter what." "How can you be so sure though Lucius? Yes, he's always taken an interest in me during potions but I doubt he cares for me at all. Why would he do all this for me?" I asked slightly confused at not only his words but the entire matter at hand. "You remind him of a women that he loved and lost, Severus will do anything to keep even a small reminder of her alive and with him." said Lucius with a small smile before leaving the room and closing the conversation. Merlin I'm more confused than ever.

**S****o that's the end of chapter 7, in the next chapter Draco and Violet will be returning the Hogwarts and Dumbledore will be announcing the tournament. I'm not sure whether or not to have Violet to compete with Harry in the tournament so I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know what you guys think! Read and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 8

_2 weeks later – Hogwarts, Great Hall_

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known;

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have to look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

Sitting there in the Great Hall surrounded by people with Draco by my side I've still never so alone and lost in my own head. Ever since my conversation with Lucius I've had nothing but that on my mind, I'm almost certain that Draco has noticed as well, I've been rather distant from him ever since. Of course I didn't mean to be but he doesn't know what his father told me and if I'm honest I don't think he'd understand why I was so concerned about it; he still thinks he can protect me from everything because he's a Malfoy. If only that was true.

_DPOV _

Looking at the beauty that is my girlfriend I can't help but notice that she seems to be pulling away from me but I can't understand why. I treat her like a princess and constantly dote on her, constantly let her just how much I need her here by my side. She can't be thinking of breaking up with can she? No, she wouldn't do that, we've been together for 2 years, I love that girl. But does she know that? Come to think of I've never told her just how much I love her. "Come with me to my dorm after the feast, we need to talk." I whispered softly in her ear causing her to turn those beautiful chocolate eyes towards me, "Okay" she replied softly before turning facing Dumbledore as he began his speech.

"Crabbe, Goyle. I need you to keep out of the dorm tonight, I need to speak privately with Violet. Make sure Blaise and Theodore know this as well." I said firmly, leaving no room for argument before turning to face Dumbledore as well. "I have an announcement to make, this year there will be no Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts, instead Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." The uproar cause by there being no Quidditch Cup fell quiet and in its place developed curiosity. "The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks and be scored by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools." Dumbledore paused and looked over the Great Hall before continuing "Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"In the past this tournament has led to the deaths of contestants, it is for this reason that the Ministry has decided to pass a rule saying that no one under the age of 17 can enter the tournament." Dumbledore stopped as if expecting the uproar that occurred. "That's rubbish!" shouted one of the Weasley twins. "Silence!" yelled Dumbledore, the great hall fell silent " Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in a few short months, it is at this point that the Goblet of Fire will be bought out to choose the three champions. Now, pip pop off to bed. Prefects please lead the first years to their new dormitories."

_VPOV_

Draco and I stood up from the bench and he began to lead me from the Great Hall into the dungeons. We walked in silence with Draco's one hand firmly on my waist, he must want to talk to me about how I've been acting. Well that or he's going to dump me for being such a bitch to him recently. We reached the Slytherin common room in what seem like no time at all, Draco spoke the password "Pureblood" and the wall opened to reveal the common room. Pulling me through the doorway Draco they led me up to his dorm almost immediately. Entering his dorm he shut the door behind us before turning to face me where I stood in the centre of the room.

"Recently I've noticed something different about you," Began Draco "it's made doubt things about our relationship, made me think that maybe you don't want me anymore." Gasping in shock I moved quickly towards him and took his checks in my hands "No sweetie don't say, you know I do." I said trying to stress just how much I care about him. "Then what is it?" he said pulling away from me looking frustrated "What happened to make you act like this? To make you act so distant." I didn't say anything, I couldn't, what if I told him and then he ended up getting hurt because of it? I can't risk that.

"Violet please," said Draco practically begging "I love you Violet but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Oh my merlin, he just told me he loved me, he's never said that to me before. Say something Violet, for the love of merlin use your words! "You-you love me?" I ask tears beginning to well in my eyes, Draco looked at me in disbelief "Of course I love you! I love everything about you, your smart, and gorgeous, you don't take my crap! Violet I've been in love with you since I was 11!" he said, passion in his every word.

Rushing forward I threw my arms around his neck clinging to him "Oh Draco," I said "I love you too." Pulling my head away from his neck I kissed him passionately let every ounce of love I feel for him flow into the kiss. Draco kisses me back just as passionately, his hands wrapping into my hair. Finally we pull away from each other breathing heavily, "I'll tell you what's wrong" I said to him looking him straight in the eyes as I spoke.

**S****o that's the end of chapter 8, in the nest chapter Violet will have told Draco what Lucius said to her. I'm not going to write it because I've already explained it once so I'll just be skipping to the point right after Violet told him. Read and Review! **


End file.
